The present invention relates to a trash can securing device. More particularly, the invention relates to a trash can securing device for releasably securing a pair of trash cans against marauding animals and the like.
Objects of the invention are to provide a trash can securing device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to prevent a pair of trash cans from being opened, turned over, or disrupted in any manner by marauding animals, high winds, or the like.